Spatial data, or spatial datasets, comprise points or areas in geographical space and some data about the particular region defined by the points/areas. For example, a spatial dataset may comprise data defining an area of the world and some environmental data relating to that area (e.g. the presence of a particular species). Spatial search allows a user to search the spatial data over user-defined regions; however it can be difficult for a user to adequately specify the spatial extent of their search or to refine their search to hone in on the desired results.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known methods of searching spatial data.